1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to center consoles for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a center console having a stowable map pocket cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include center consoles disposed between the front driver and passenger seats. The center console typically includes holders for storing various items such as cups, pens, coins, maps, etc. Some center consoles include large bins that are covered by hinged lids that serve as armrests. But, conventional center console bins are typically box shaped and not well adapted for storing maps, files, books or other similar objects. Door pockets are typically used for storing maps and the like, but are not easily accessible due to the limited space between the seat and the door.
Therefore, it remains desirable to provide an improved center console design that has a pocket adapted for storing maps and other similarly dimensioned items.